poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy. begin with a view of the Pontypandy Lighthouse in a storm. Inside, Charlie Jones is tinkering with the light. It sparks, making Charlie jump. He presses a red button but the light won't come on Charlie Jones: Oh, why won't you switch on, silly light! light lights up a bit then fizzes out. Charlie hears a cracking sound, sees the Window cracking and gasps. The window shatters and the wind blows in, blowing the door open. Charlie sees this and tries to shut it Charlie Jones: No! strains Come on! tried to get the door shut but the wind was blowing so hard that the door gets pushed right open and Charlie falls, managing to grab the bars. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone Charlie Jones: Call Sam! Call Fireman Sam! opening begins and the title comes up saying "Young Irish Film Makers present" "The Irelanders' Adventures of Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy". Later, Jupiter can be seen driving on the road to the lighthouse, it's sirens blaring. Charlie hears Jupiter coming and turns his head. Jupiter keeps going then arrives at the base of the lighthouse, where it stops. Sam and Elvis get out Fireman Sam: Great fires of London! Hang in there, Charlie! Elvis The wind's too strong to use the ladder or the Helicopter. Elvis Cridlington: So how will we get your brother down? Fireman Sam: Keep the light on him, Elvis! Charlie I'm coming, Charlie! runs to the top of the lighthouse Charlie Jones: Hurry! Can't hold on! starts to slip but Sam grabs him at the last moment Fireman Sam: Gotcha! pulls Charlie to safety as Elvis watches Charlie Jones: Come on, Sam! finally manages to pull Charlie up Fireman Sam: That was a close call. You really should clip yourself in for safety in future, Charlie. Charlie Jones: Thank you, Sam. I will. But it's not over yet. If we don't get this lighthouse working, the ships out there could run aground in the storm. Fireman Sam: I've got an idea! (calls Elvis on the walkie-talkie) Sam to Elvis. Keep Jupiter's lights flashing. Shine the headlights out to sea to warn the ships so that we can get the lighthouse going. There are a lot of people depending on us. Elvis Cridlington: Okay, Sam. placed Jupiter at the edge of the lighthouse and shone the headlights Charlie Jones: The light's through here, Sam. I just can't get it to work. Sam: Hand me that screwdriver, Charlie. See this green wire? watched as Sam help Charlie fix the lighthouse Fireman Sam: Yes! Elvis Cridlington: Hooray! Nice one, Sam! Charlie Jones: Oh! Wonderful, Sam! Thank you so much! zoom out from the lighthouse. The scene then changes to a month later at the fire Station Station Officer Steele: And of course I remember the look on his face as he climbed back into the fire engine. It gives me great pleasure to perform this duty. It's not often.... Norman Price: Who's that standing next to Station Officer Steele? Mandy Flood: That's Chief Fire Officer Boyce. He's come from Newtown to give out a medal. My dad told me. Station Officer Steele: ...great service. Lacey and the Irelanders walked up to Norman and Mandy Connor Lacey: Hello, you two. Norman Price: Hello. Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is my team. The Irelanders. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Maisie Lockwood: Maisie Lockwood. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum... and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Mandy Flood: Hello, Pikachu. I'm Mandy Flood. Norman Price: And I'm Norman Price. What brings you all to Pontypandy? Connor Lacey: We're here to attend the medal ceremony since we heard that Fireman Sam pulled off a heroic act. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Heard he fixed a lighthouse and save his brother. Mandy Flood: Since when cars and scarecrows can talk? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Our friend here travels through the realms. Norman Price: How? Connor Lacey: up his Realm Crystal With this. Mandy Flood: Wow! Spud the Scarecrow: Although I scares birds, I also do things people do and playing naughty tricks. Norman Price: That's the kind of things I like to do. Spud the Scarecrow: Cor. Someone who likes to play tricks like me. Good. Brock: I think we better get over there to watch the medal ceremony, guys. The Mask: You're right, Brock. Connor Lacey: Come on! See you later, kids. head over Station Officer Steele: It's one month since the night of the great storm, a night when one fireman preformed an act of selfless bravery above and beyond the call of duty! Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Hear! Hear! Station Officer Steele: So would our hero please step forward? steps forward Station Officer Steele: Eh, em. Not you, Cridlington. Fireman Sam! Tom Thomas: (chuckles) Elvis Cridlington: Oh. Sorry, sir. Fireman Sam: Don't worry, Elvis. You'II get yours one day. went to Chief Fire Officer Boyce to get his medal Chief Fire Officer Boyce: It gives me great pleasure in presenting you with the medal of outstanding bravery. (puts the medal on Sam) Sam, you are a credit to the service. and Sam step back and salute each other. The Fire Crew and the Irelanders clapped in approval Tom Thomas: (whistling) Station Officer Steele: Dih...buh.... That's enough of that. Tom Thomas: Oh. Fireman Sam: Um, thank you, sir. But it's really just part of the job. to the Fire Crew And I couldn't have done it without the rest of the team. Penny, Radar and Tom smiled at him Station Officer Steele: Well said, Sam. Elvis Cridlington: (jumping up to Station Officer Steele) Does that mean I can have a medal too? Station Officer Steele: No, Cridlington. It means it's time for you to put the kettle on. chuckles Yes. Connor Lacey: Uh, he Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts